


Breaking a Few Eggs

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Breaking a Few Eggs

******

Matter synthesis was a remarkable invention. It had eliminated poverty and healthcare shortages on Earth and other Union planets at least half a century ago; everything from clothing to equipment to food could be created from raw materials. One change ushered in by the invention was the gradual loss of cooked food, why bother with all the mess and burning yourself with cooking when you could just request that same meal with the push of a button?

That being said, Ed Mercer was going to try his hand at cooking.

Synthesizing a bowl of eggs, he cracked them into the bowl, scowling as at least half the shell fell into the bowl along with the yoke. Wrinkling his nose as the slimly feeling, he carefully dug the pieces of shell out and threw it away. Wiping his hand, he examined the tablet for the rest of the directions, grabbing a fork he quickly whisked the eggs together and then carefully poured the mix into the skillet, wincing and jumping back at the loud sizzling _hiss_ it made.

"Same to you" he told the hissing, popping mixture with a scowl as he found and added in the diced peppers. Now came the hard part; flipping the omelet over. Taking a breath, he grabbed the spatula, and mentally counted down....

******

" _How_....did this happen again?" Alara asked as she joined Ed.

"I was trying to cook dinner" he explained.

"No, no," she shook her head "I got that. I meant....," she trailed off and pointed ".... _that_ " 

"I honestly have _no idea_ ," Ed admitted "I mean, one minute I've holding the spatula, it's all going good, and then....' he shrugged helplessly " _this_ happens"

"I didn't know eggs could fly that far" Alara muttered.

"I didn't know eggs could fly," Ed shrugged. He glanced between her and the mess "mess hall?" he asked.

"Mess hall" she nodded with a shy grin.

"A girl after my heart" Ed grinned, pulling her into a brief, quick kiss.

"Come on," she said "let's go, we can clean this up later"

" _Much_ later" Ed nodded, an arm around her waist as he pulled her close as they slipped out of the room and away from the mess....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
